The goal of the Research Development Core is to provide an environment for research fellows and junior faculty to obtain research training in the basic biology of aging. Existing and recruited candidates will be provided protected time through the Research Development Core program to conduct their research training. This will be done through salary support and the awarding of peer-reviewed pilot projects, in addition to participation in the proposed core resources. The Research Development Core will utilize a multidisciplinary approach in order to maximize interactions in the fields of biochemistry, molecular biology, immunology, neuroscience, pathology, and pharmacology. The Specific Aims of this Core are to 1) identify exceptional research fellows and junior faculty who will be supported by the Research Development Core, and who have a strong research interest in the biology of aging, 2) establish a program by which these newly identified junior faculty can be developed into independent researchers in the area of aging, 3) establish a program by which junior faculty can submit proposals for pilot projects to support their research, and 4) identify senior faculty in the AHERF system who will serve as mentors to assist in the development of these junior faculty into independent investigators.